


Days Spent Staring at the Sun

by Our_Hearts_Are_Compatible



Series: The Sun is Also a Star (Three Houses Fiction) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Rating May Change, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Hearts_Are_Compatible/pseuds/Our_Hearts_Are_Compatible
Summary: A collection of one/two-shots featuring Dimitri and f!Byleth!! They’ll range from fluffy, to angsty, maybe smutty: all terribly self-indulgent 😂 All of these will just be some things I’ve thought of, completely separate from any other fics I may write for them or other characters. I may include other ships I enjoy, but they will never be the main focus of a chapter!





	1. An Experimental Training

**Author's Note:**

> I will preface all chapters with the appropriate major spoiler warnings or potential triggers so no one gets spoiled or hurt. No BE or GD route specific spoilers, ever!
> 
> Also: lots of recruits from other houses because I love everyone so much!!

Byleth’s heart would have beaten furiously in her chest if it could have. Her pulse was racing and Dimitri’s face was  _ so close _ to hers she could feel his hot breath on her cheeks, a vague minty smell accompanying it. Some nonsense training exercise it was, forcing them to and rely on stealth to complete it. Neither were particularly fond of the idea; not knowing their fighting styles and  _ certainly not after _ their talk in the Goddess Tower during the ball. Byleth had become hyper aware of Dimitri’s more... _ enticing _ traits since then, a mixture of his misguided promise to her, his change in attitude, and his recent birthday.

“Professor, it was Claude who proposed this training, was it not?” She couldn’t tell if he was being persnickety because he was angry, nervous, embarrassed, or some combination of the three, so she just nodded. He huffed out a sigh and turned his face away from her, “they haven’t stopped searching this area for quite some time have they? And not once have they checked this tree hollow.” She saw him squint through the relative darkness of their hiding spot and both hummed when the students outside loudly proclaimed that they planned to check elsewhere and left. 

Dimitri mumbled to himself and Byleth swore she must have seen him blushing but it was fine before she could confirm either way. Dimitri turned back to her and attempted a smile in her direction. 

“Think that they’ve left for good now?” He questioned and Byleth thought. She could be truthful; she could tell him that they likely wouldn’t return, or she could do what Claude likely wanted all along: tell him that they needed to stay put and use their proximity to her advantage. She knew that shouldn’t have admitted her feelings for Dimitri to  _ Claude _ do all people. 

Still, she knew what she would do, as selfish as it might have been. She pretended to think harder on the questions and shook her head. “No. Staying put would be best. Don’t be upset if I’m wrong- it’s a risk.” Dimitri scoffed and Byleth quirked her head, “what’s that for?” 

He smiled as gently as he could. “It’s just...upset? I couldn’t be, Professor. Not with you,” he said, his voice warm and kind. Byleth’s face felt warm and she brought her hands up to her cheeks to cover them. 

“Oh. Thank you, Dimitri.” She stared up at him and fought the urge to bite at or lick her lips while avoiding accidentally looked at his. He nodded and let out an awkward sound that she could only describe as a  _ squawk _ . Their stares broke when they heard footsteps, but they quickly realized that no one was coming back to look for them. Neither made any move to look back, Byleth too nervous and Dimitri too embarrassed to do so. 

“Professor-,“ “Dimitri-,” they both started at once, startling and trailing off awkwardly, forcing themselves to look at one another again. “Go ahead,” Dimitri offered but Byleth shook her head, untrusting of her own voice. He sighed and turned from her abruptly before sternly telling himself ‘no’ and facing her once more. His cheeks were flushed and he stammered and stuttered over his words before clearing his throat to start again. “Alright, Professor,” he stopped. 

“No. Byleth.” She was shocked by his use of her first name. He had never used it with her before, even in private; something was changing between them, that much was sure. “I’m not certain you've noticed, but my feelings toward you have changed. Well no,  _ not _ changed. I can’t say that. They haven’t but- every day since I’ve turned 18 I’ve indulged myself in  _ thoughts _ of you…” his voice did not so much trail off, rather he choked on the words as they escaped his throat. It was difficult for him, opening up about his emotions. She knew how that felt. So she plucked up some courage and took it upon herself to help ease him along. Slowly, Byleth stepped toward him and rested a gentle hand on his forearm. He’d begun talking again at some point since she’d gathered herself and stepped closer, something about his feelings being unrequited. 

“-and I know that it is more than likely that you’d never feel the same for me, and I can accept that of course. It would be improper of me to not- but I’m afraid that I may have to beg you to  _ say something _ ! I- I need to know, if only for my own sake. I can walk away if I must but.. _ . _ ” he trailed off with a sort of sadness in his voice but the words flew from his mouth too fast for Byleth to quite register them. She gaped and searched for words, brows perched high on her forehead in pleasant surprise. “Ah, I see. Your silence will answer for you, then. I’ll find some place else to wait for-“

“Yes.” She grabbed his forearm tighter and chanced a smile up at him. “I know how you’re feeling. I feel the same,” Byleth admitted, somewhat shyly as she let her hand drop to his and tangled their fingers together. It was then Dimitri’s turn to gape and search for words. 

He stared down at her feet for a moment before dragging his gaze up her body to land in her lips.  _ Boys will be boys, it seems. No matter how noble they must be… _

“Prof- Byleth. If someone finds out there will be consequences- you might have to leave! I,” Dimitri tried, one last feeble attempt to talk himself down and convince them it was wrong. Byleth was tired of feeling that way. 

“If it’s something you’re so concerned about, we just won’t let them know.” Byleth knew that it was unlikely that they could keep it from everyone: Dedue especially. It didn’t matter. She tugged on his hand and as simple as that, Dimitri ducked down and pressed his lips against hers. 

It was soft and gentle and kind- both clearly inexperienced but it did not stop them from dangling limbs together; arms wrapped tight around the other and legs stepped  _ so close _ that Byleth’s toes touched Dimitri’s heels. They were pressed against the wall of their little hollow, quiet breaths and occasional pleased sighs reverberating through the wood. Dimitri slowly built his confidence, showing in small and hesitant bites to Byleth’s lower lip and a blooming smile across his face. He eventually snuck his tongue into Byleth’s mouth as she went for breath, teeth clacking together awkwardly yet endearingly all the same. 

The kiss carried on unhindered by all but occasional pauses for breath until they heard an all too familiar—and presently unwanted—voice. 

“Hey, Teach? Your Princeliness? You two okay? We’ve been... _ searching _ for awhile now! The exercise is to  _ surprise us _ , not to  _ hide from us _ ,” Claude called out to them, hardly masking the smirk in his voice. “Look: if you need a minute or twenty, I get it, but maybe not during a class, huh?” It was clear that he was taunting them, but neither Byleth nor Dimitri took the bait. They silently separated and rolled their eyes, each shrugging and giving each other mostly silent signals, stood waiting for the searching students to approach. 

The footsteps quickly reached their tiny tree hollow and they made to ambush them all, only stopping long enough for Byleth to grab onto Dimitri for a moment and offer, “dinner and tea tonight under the gazebo? My treat.” Only answered by a silent nod and a peck on the cheek from him in return. 


	2. The Fear of Forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even still, Byleth and Dimitri can find enemies in unlikely places.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: blood (lots of it, be careful please!), brief mentions of knives and stabbing (stab wound, too), if there’s anything you want tagged I’ll add it here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in two very separate sittings (college is kicking my ass royally and I apologize for the lack of recent content :/) so if the tone seems different part way through and if the quality is off I’m really sorry I usually finish things like this in one sitting or two within 48 hours. More content will be coming soon though!! Love you guys! <3

The taste of iron in her mouth was palpable and she could feel the sticky warmth of blood ooze out of the corners of her mouth. She wish oh so desperately that he could find her before she was gone. She did not want to die alone. 

“Byleth? My beloved?! Are you- oh Goddess no, please answer!” His voice called out to her but it sounded distant, almost too distant- he was too far away to be with her. She tried to speak up but her voice was lost in her throat and she heaved out a shallow breath, letting her eyes shut. “Byleth! Byleth, what happened to you?” Weakly, she smiled and tried to shrug through the blinding pain. She recalled the new serving girl, knife in hand and she recalled how terribly it hurt when the knife plunged into her stomach. Words could not escape her mouth, blood practically cascading down her chin. 

Still, she tried desperately to say his name, barely clinging onto the memory of saying it. A frown set across her face and she shook her head, coughing deeply and perhaps muttering apologies for getting his favorite dress tunic wet and stained in her blood. 

“There must be something that can be done, I’ll-“ he stopped and touched her cheek gently. “Do not die. I’ll return with help,” he propped her up against the side of their bed and ran off faster than she thought she’d ever seen him run. 

Her eyes were foggy and sound seemed as though it happened underwater. She fought the panic that came alongside dying and let her eyes fall shut again, trying to forget that she’d never see her beloved again. It scared her because even though she had just seen him, his face was mixed up and distorted like that of a stranger you only seen once or twice. She let out an agonizing cry: she did not want to forget his precious face. She did not want to go softly into the night without him at her side. She wanted to remind him to keep living for her. 

She couldn’t recall his name anymore. 

“I’m here, Byleth! In here, Mercedes, Linhardt-“ her head snapped up from the trance she’d apparently fallen into. Help? Her thoughts did not bleed into speech, only a bout of violent coughing that put dark spots into her vision and made her clench her fists in pain. She recognized the two other voices and tried to force herself to speak, or maybe just smile. They were fretting over her terribly and she did not understand the fuss. She knew she’d die with him beside her. He would hold her kindly and gently until she passed and life would go on. There was a strange warmth in her chest that contrasted uncomfortably with the coldness she felt everywhere else. The warmth provided her energy and she found the strength to finally speak. 

“...col..d,” she croaked out, blood coating the inside of her mouth, making it hard to say even that. Still, he looked so hopeful at the small sound that she grabbed at his outstretched hand and tried to say more. “You’re...warm.” That was as much as she could get out before coughing again. He wrapped his cloak around her back and she snuggled up around it. She was so tired. She tried to close her eyes, but the group of three stopped her each time, panicked voices pulling her away from sleep. 

“You must stay awake Byleth. Please,” he said, over and over again each plea growing more desperate. She felt obligated to listen; she sat up slowly and nodded her head, wincing at the ringing sound that echoed in her ears. 

Byleth forced her eyes open, keeping herself awake, warmth spreading back into her body slowly but surely. She ignored all sounds from the two healers, quietly but frantically chattering back and forth at each other, white magic flowing from their hands in a consistent stream. Instead, Byleth opted to stare at him, who looked down at her so sweetly and lovingly. She was regaining clarity but still failed to remember his name. She feared to ask. 

“Your Majesty-“ Linhardt started, pulling away from Byleth’s fragile figure to speak to him. He mumbled something and turned away before Linhardt rolled his eyes. “Yes well, Dimitri-”

Dimitri. Dimitri. Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. Prince- no, King of the Holy Kingdom Of Faerghus. I’m the...queen? She smiled softly and let out a breath that became a cough, drawing their attention. “Dimitri,” she started before losing her breath and taking a deep inhale. He melted before her and stepped back to her side. 

He nodded his head with a smile, “Yes, it’s me! It’s Dimitri, I’m here,” he looked like he could cry, but he didn’t. Instead, he laughed gently and sat down beside here to place a hand on her cheek. “I love you,” he said, leaning in to press a warm kiss to her forehead. Byleth couldn’t say it back for lack of breath but instead smiled at him and nodded. Mercedes exchanged quiet words with Dimitri before she skittered off with Linhardt, leaving the two of them alone. 

Soon, Dimitri was lifting her onto the bed and propping her up against pillows. “Are you feeling any better?”. Byleth nodded and he smiled. “I’m so glad…” he looked pressed to continue, but held back. Instead he opted to press a kiss to the corner of her lips and smiled. 

A calm silence over took the pair and they sat quietly for a long moment, enjoying the presence of one another. When moments steadily turned into several minutes, Byleth felt strong enough to find her voice again. 

She turned slightly to look at him, clearing her throat to try to speak. “I- I couldn’t remember your name,” she admitted and winced at the pained expression he held on his face. “I was so scared, Dimitri, that I would die without being able to remember it,” she didn’t want him to dwell on the thought, his face already contorting into that expression of self-loathing he had finally been able to rid himself of. “How did they do it? I was sure I was past the point of help,” she asked, and he shrugged. 

“I’m unsure. It was powerful white magic, whatever the case. I’m glad they could.” he offered her. She nodded and he softly smiled again. “Perhaps you should sleep. They’ll be around again in the morning to check up on you, beloved, so rest.”

“Right. Good night, Dimitri. I love you,” she said, a tired yawn tacked onto the end. Her eyes slipped closed and she smiled. 

“Good night, Byleth. I love you as well,” he gave her a soft, careful kiss on the lips before rising and letting himself out, closing the door quietly behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request and give story ideas to me in the comments! And go read my non-Dimitri one shots fic, ‘Nights Spent Sleeping With the Stars’! It’s a good one. :>


End file.
